music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Money money money
— песня, записанная шведской группой ABBA в 1976 году. Она входит в альбом Arrival, включена в компиляцию ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits, а также присутствует в мюзикле Mamma Mia!. История Песня «Money, Money, Money» (рабочее название — «Gypsy Girl») была написана Бенни Андерсоном и Бьорном Ульвеусом. Выпущенная в ноябре 1976 года, она повторила успех «Dancing Queen» благодаря, среди прочего, хорошему сочетанию драматического рисунка песни с вокальными данными солистки Анни-Фрид Лингстад. Подобно большинству песен ABBA, на песню «Money, Money, Money» был позднее снят клип. Режиссёр клипа, Лассе Халльстрём, позднее признал «Money, Money, Money» лучшим видео группы ABBA, в создании которого он когда-либо принимал участие. «Money, Money, Money» стал одним из трёх, наряду с Dancing Queen и Knowing Me, Knowing You, хитов с альбома Arrival. В Австралии песня оставалась № 1 в продолжение шести недель. Она занимала первые места в чартах таких стран, как Бельгия, Франция, Нидерланды, Западная Германия, Мексика и Новая Зеландия, и пробилась в тройку лучших песен в Норвегии, Ирландии, Швейцарии, Австрии и Великобритании. В разных странах сингл издавался в различных версиях и, порой, с обложками, отличающимися от шведского оригинала. Так, например, во Италии диск издавался с Би-сайдом «Knowing Me, Knowing You», а французское и австралийские издания выпускались с другими исполнениями конверта пластинки. Текст песни I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay Ain't it sad And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me That's too bad In my dreams I have a plan If I got me a wealthy man I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball Money, money, money Must be funny In the rich man's world Money, money, money Always sunny In the rich man's world Aha aha All the things I could do If I had a little money It's a rich man's world It's a rich man's world A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind Ain't it sad And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me That's too bad So I must leave, I'll have to go To Las Vegas or Monaco And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same Money, money, money Must be funny In the rich man's world Money, money, money Always sunny In the rich man's world Aha aha All the things I could do If I had a little money It's a rich man's world Money, money, money Must be funny In the rich man's world Money, money, money Always sunny In the rich man's world Aha aha All the things I could do If I had a little money It's a rich man's world It's a rich man's world Некоторые кавер-версии * На трибьют-альбоме 1999 года «Abbamania» эта песня исполнялась ска-группой Madness. * Шведско-немецкая евродэнс-группа E-rotic включила танцевальную версию этой композиции в свой альбом 1997 года «Thank You For The Music», составленный из песен ABBA. * Германская рок-группа Charisma включила переработанную версию «Money, Money, Money» в свой дебютный альбом «Karma». Мелодия осталась прежней, текст песни был полностью переписан. * Финская хеви-метал-группа Afterworld записала кавер-версию песни для своего диска 2000 года «Connecting Animals». * Шведская металлическая группа Mental Crypt исполнила её для сборника «A Black Mark Tribute Vol. 2». * На трибьют-альбоме «A Tribute to ABBA» эта песня звучала в версии немецкой пауэр-метал-группы At Vance, включившей её также и в свою дебютную работу «No Escape». * Шведская студийная рок-группа The Black Sweden включила эту композицию в свой трибьют-альбом «Gold». В этой версии совмещены мелодическая линия оригинала и рифф, взятый из песни Van Halen — «Ain’t Talking About Love». * Американский R&B/hip hop/pop исполнительница Стефани Сент-Джеймс записала «Money, Money, Money» с несколько изменённым текстом для своего диска 2004 года «What Did I Do?». * Шведская оперная певица Анна Софи фон Оттер исполнила эту композицию на своём трибьют-альбоме ABBA «I Let The Music Speak». * Немецкая AC/DC-трибьют группа Riff Raff записала версию песни в AC/DC-стиле для своего диска 2006 года «Rock 'N' Roll Mutation Vol. 1: Riff Raff Performs ABBA». * Австралийская рок-группа Audioscam включила кавер-версию этой песни в свой дискгода «Abbattack». * Советский и российский ВИА «Весёлые ребята» исполнил русскоязычный кавер этой песни — «Помню, помню» (русский текст А. Монастырского). Видео [[Файл:Abba - Money, Money, Money|center|350 px] Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Поп-музыка Категория:ABBA